Easter Island
by RiverSongAndAmyPond
Summary: This is about the time where the doctor and River go to easter island the doctor finds out something he never thought possible we find out another one of his dark secrets River nearly calls quits with the doctor is the past all becoming to much for the mad man in the blue box


THE DOCTOR IS LIKE THIS

_RIVER IS_ _LIKE THIS_

**JIM THE FISH IS LIKE THIS **

JASON LIKE THIS

* * *

RIVER IS IS SITTING IN THE T.A.R.D.I.S WAITING ON THE DOCTOR COME UP THE STAIRS AND WHEN SHE DOES AFTER ABOUT HALF AN HOUR SHE STARTS TO LAUGH "WHAT IS IT" "_NOTHING YOU JUST TAKE SO LONG TO GET READY AND I DON'T KNOW HOW IT TAKES YOU SO LONG_" "IS THAT WHY YOU ARE SO QUITE" "_MAYBE BUT SWEETIE PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW YOU TAKE SO LONG_" "I DON'T KNOW HOW I JUST DO THE HAIR TAKES A WHILE TO GET RIGHT YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE MY BED HEAD" "_I HAVE SAW IT AND I UNDERSTAND BUT YOUR HAIR DOES NOT LOOK MUCH BETTER NOW_" "OKAY THEN THERE IS THE BOW TIE I HAVE JUST LEARNED HOW TO TIE IT SO IT TAKES TIME AND BEFORE ALL THAT I HAVE TO PICK WHAT I AM GOING TO WEAR BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO" "_TO A PARTY_" "EASTER ISLAND" "_SOUNDS GOOD BUT DON'T PARK THE TARDIS ON THE DANCE FLOOR AGAIN THEN WE CANT DANCE UNTIL THEY MOVE IT_" "I WONT I AM GOING TO LAND ON THAT HILL YOU HAVE WANTED TO SEE THE VIEW FROM FOR AGES NOW" "_I LIKE THAT IDEA WHAT TIME ABOUT_" "LUNCH WE ARE NOT GOING STRAIT TO THE PARTY I HAVE MADE A PICNIC HONESTLY I AM THE MOST ROMANTIC GUY IN THE UNIVERSE I HAVE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING" _"WHAT KIND OF WINE_" "RED" "_OKAY WHAT ABOUT A PICNIC BLANKET_" "GOT IT TRUST ME I HAVE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT HERE TILL IT IS ALL READY THEN WE CAN"

WHEN THE DOCTOR GOES OUTSIDE THE TARDIS HE PUTS A PICNIC BASKET DOWN AND PITCHES AND TENT BEHIND IT THEN GETS OUT FAIRY LIGHTS WITCH HE HANGS ON THE TENT AND PUTS CANDLES DOWN AROUND THE BLANKET THEN STARTS TO LAY OUT THE FOOD HIS FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD A POT OF TEA WITH A LITTLE CUP AND RIVERS RED WINE AND A WINE GLASS WITH SANDWICHES THEN PUTS OUT GRAPES STRAWBERRIES COVERED IN CHOCLET AND GOES TO GET RIVER FROM THE TARDIS "HEY HONEY YOU READY FOR THE BEST DATE OF YOUR LIFE" RIVER IS FAST ASLEEP THE DOCTOR HAS TOKEN LONGER THAN HE THOUGHT HE THEN TRYS TO WAKE HER UP GENTLY THE EVENTUALLY SHE DOES WAKE UP "HEY YOU STILL WANT THAT PICNIC ON THE TOP OF THAT HILL" RIVER SMILES "_YEAH WHY NOT_" THE DOCTOR AND RIVER GO OUT THE TARDIS "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK" "_ITS GRATE BUT WHY THE TENT_" "IN CASE IT RAINS IT WAS A BACK UP BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD LOOK NICE ANYWAY AND IF IT GETS COLD AND WINDY WE CAN STILL WATCH THE STARTS" "_YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING BUT IF YOU THINK I AM SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT YOU ARE SO WRONG_" "WHY WOULD I HAVE THOUGHT THAT" "_DON'T KNOW JUST AN CHECKING_" RIVER AND THE DOCTOR SIT DOWN ON THE BLANKET AND HAVE THERE PICNIC AND WHEN THEY ARE ALMOST DONE A MAN COMES UP TO THEM "**YOU CANT BE HERE YOU DONT LIVE IN THE VILLAGE AND HAVE NOT PASSED THE TWO WEEK TEST**" THE DOCTOR STANDS UP "WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT ITS A HILL NO ONE OWNS IT WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING" "**YEAH WELL YOU HAVE TO LIVE IN THE VILLAGE OR DO THE TWO WEEK TEST**" "WHAT'S THE TWO WEEK TEST" "**STAY IN THE CASTLE FOR A WEEK AND STAY WITH SOMEONE ELSE FOR A WEEK THAT'S IF YOU ARE MARRIED AND IF YOU ARE NOT THEN YOU CAN EVEN TAKE PART**" "YEAH WELL WE ARE AND WE CAN DO THAT BUT CAN WE FINISH OUR DATE FIRST THEN TOMORROW WE WILL START THE TWO WEEK TEST" "**OKAY YEAH BUT I WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY LIKE RUNNING AWAY**" "WE WONT" "I AM JIM THE FISH BY THE WAY AND YOU ARE" "THE DOCTOR THIS IS MY WIFE RIVER" "NICE TO MEET YOU BOTH" JIM THE FISH GOES DOWN THE HILL AND SITS ON A STOOL AND LOOKS AT THE STARS AND THEN THE DOCTOR SITS DOWN "WHERE YOU TRYING TO LOOK TALLER" "NO" "YEAH YOU WHERE AND IF YOU THINK I AM LIVING WITHOUT YOU FOR A WEEK YOU ARE SO LONG I WOULD RATHER SLEEP OUTSIDE" "I KNOW BUT THIS DATE IS GOING SO WELL THE FIRST ONE I HAVE GOTTEN RIGHT" "I LOVE THEM ALL" "YEAH BUT NONE OF THEM GO THE WAY I PLAN" "THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO GO TO PLAN IS WHEN YOU TAKE ME TO THE SINGING TOWERS BECOUSE THAT WILL BE WHEN I BECOME PROFESSOR RIVER SONG AND ALSO MY BIRTHDAY SO DONT GET IT WRONG" "I WONT I HAVE BEEN PLANING THAT FOR A WHILE NOW IT IS ALMOST DONE BUT I DONT KNOW IF I AM READY YET" "READY FOR WHAT" "WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE TOWERS YOU CANT KNOW BUT I DO I HAVE DONE IT BUT I KNOW WHEN I TAKE YOU THERE IT IS REAL IT WILL SINK IN AND I DONT KNOW IF I AM READY FOR THAT" "OKAY WELL LETS NOT TALK ABOUT THAT IF I CANT KNOW AND WE CAN DO SOMETHING ELSE" RIVER KISSES THE DOCTOR AND THEN THE DOCTOR BLOWS OUT THE CANDLES BEFORE KISSING HER AGAIN"

IN THE MORNING JIM THE FISH COME UP THE HILL "MORNING" THE DOCTOR AND RIVER WHERE HALF DRESSED WITH ONLY A SHEET OVER THEM AND RIVER QUICKLY PULLS IT UP SO IT IS COVERING HER CHEST "EM JIM NOT TO BE RUDE BUT WE COULD HAVE CAME DOWN THE HILL TO SEE YOU ONCE WE WHERE AWAKE" "**HOW I DON'T MIND**" "YES BUT I DO MIND YOU SEEING MY WIFE HALF DRESSES" "**OKAY WELL I WILL GO WAIT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL**" "AN WE ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS BLUE BOX FOR ABOUT TWO HOURS BUT WE WILL BACK OUT YOU WILL HEAR IT IF IT LEAVES SO LISTEN OUT FOR IT THEN COME RUNNING IF YOU DO" "**OKAY WELL I WILL WAIT HERE**" "NO YOU CAN ONCE WE ARE INSIDE BUT NOT KNOW WE ARE GOING IN THERE TO GET DRESSED" "**AW OKAY**" JIM THE FISH GOES DOWN THE STAIRS "_WHAT HAS GOT INTO YOU_" "NOTHING I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE SEEING MY WIFE HALF NAKED GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT" "_NO I LIKE IT YOU STANDING UP FOR ME_" "WELL THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT I THINK SHOULD BE BETWEEN JUST A MAN AND HIS WIFE NO ONE ELSE NOW COME ON LETS GET INSIDE" THEY BOTH GO IN THE TARDIS "JASON HOW DID WHAT" "MUM SENT ME" "WHEN I HAVE NOT BEEN, RIVER CAN YOU GO GET DRESSED AND BRING ME MY CLOTHS I WILL EXPLAIN LATER BECAUSE IT IS A LONG STORY WELL ITS NOT HE IS MY SON BUT I HAVE ALLOT TO GET MY HEAD AROUND" " _YEAH SURE SWEETIE_" RIVER KISSES THE DOCTOR CHEEK THEN GOES UP THE STAIRS "OKAY HOW DID YOU GET HER I THOUGHT I KILLED ALL THE TIME LORDS" "NO THE TARDIS SAVED EVERYTHING INSIDE IT WITH YOUR DNA I HAVE HALF YOU DNA I GET SAVED" THE DOCTOR HUGS HIM "OKAY GET OFF ME" JASON PUSH THE DOCTOR AWAY "ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU ALIVE BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO THIS IS MY TIME WITH RIVER HOW LONG YOU BEEN HERE" "SINCE YOU RAN AWAY FROM THE TIME WAR MUM WAS ILL AND WOULD NOT SURVIVE THE WAR SO SHE SENT ME TO LIVE WITH YOU BUT I DID NOT WANT YOU TO KNOW SO I JUST LIVED IN THE SHADOWS BUT THEN WHEN YOU KILLED THEM I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE BUT I NEVER SO WHILE YOU WHERE OUT I CHECKED WHY THAT WAS THEN I JUST CAME OUT OF THE SHADOWS WHILE YOU WHERE SAVING THE UNIVERSE" "WHY DID YOU HIDE AND HOW OLD ARE YOU" "ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN WILL BE ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN IN A WEEK" "AW YEAH WHEN YOU WHERE LITTLE YOU ASKED FOR A TARDIS AND I SAID WHEN YOU WHERE OLDER I WOULD GET YOU ONE AND YOU ASKED HOW OLD AND YOUR MOTHER SAID ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN BUT WHY HIDE FOR SO LONG JASON" RIVER COMES TO THE TOP OF THE STAIRS BUT THE BOYS DONT NOTICE "BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TREAT ME LIKE YOU TREATED MUM AND I DID NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN I WAS SCARED OF YOU" "WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU" "WHAT YOU DID HOW YOU HIT HER YOU TOOK HER BACK TO A TIME WHEN THAT WAS OKAY SO SHE COULD NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT THEN YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AGAIN AND THEN YOU KILLED HER" "WAIT WHAT NOW" "YEAH I AM NOT YOUR YOUNGEST WELL I AM BUT I AM NOT MEANT TO BE" "THEN WHY DID SHE NOT SAY BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED SHE WOULD HAVE HAD MY DNA SHE DID NOT HAVE TO DIE" "DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT I BET YOU DID AS WELL I BET YOU WANTED TO KILL US AND START AGAIN WITH YOUR NEW YOUNGER WIFE NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH US ANY MORE" "THAT IS NOT TRUE DO YOU KNOW IF I NEW I COULD SAVE YOU YOU ALL WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH ME SEEING THE WHOLE OF SPACE AND TIME TOGETHER" "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE UNIVERSE WITH YOU" "FINE DON'T" "WHAT HAPPENED TO SUSAN" "SHE NEEDED A GOOD LIFE AND TRAVELLING WAS TO DANGEROUS I COULD NOT TAKE HE HOME BECAUSE WELL IF THE TARDIS ENDED UP SOMEWHERE ELSE I COULD HAVE LOST HER AND I LEFT HER ON ONE OF THE SAFEST PLANETS I KNOW EARTH" "OKAY TAKE ME HOME TO GALLAFRY" "I CANT YOU KNOW THAT" "WHY NOT" "BECAUSE IT IS NOT THERE ANY MORE AND I DONT WANT TO GO IT IS TO PAINFUL" "WHY NOT YOU COULD SAVE MUM" "I COULD BUT IT WOULD CHANGE HISTORY AND I CANT RISK THAT" "_BOYS PLEASE STOP FIGHTING AND JASON YOU FATHER DOES NOT WANT TO GO BACK TO GALLAYFRY SO PLEASE RESPECT HIS CHOOSE AND CONSIDERING YOU ARE NOT THE YOUNGEST CHILD OF HIS I EXPECT YOU TO NOT USE WHAT HE HAS DONE IN THE PAST AGAINST HIM IS THAT UNDERSTOOD_" "NO YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" "SHE IS YOU STEP MOTHER SO SHE CAN AND SHE IS THE ONE WHO WILL LOOK AFTER YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ME SO YES YOU DO HAVE TO DO AS SHE SAYS" "FINE I WONT BRING THE PAST UP BUT DONT COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE HITS YOU" "I NEVER HIT YOUR MOTHER I NEVER WOULD" "YEAH WELL YOU DID AND JUST BECAUSE YOU CHOICE TO FORGET THINGS DOES NOT MEAN YOU GET TO BECAUSE IF YOU COULD I WOULD FORGET ALL ABOUT YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO MY ROOM COME GET ME WHEN WE ARE HOME" JASON STORMS OFF DOWN THE STAIRS "GRATE NOW I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED DONT I" "_YES YOU DO BUT I DID TRY AND KILL YOU DOES HE KNOW THAT_" "I DONT KNOW" "_OKAY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED THEN_" "WELL ME AND HIS MUM NEVER GOT ON WE WHERE IN EACH OTHERS HIGH SCHOOL I LIKED JASON'S MUM AND THE MASTER LIKED HER OLDER SISTER SO US BEING US MADE A BET TO SEE WHO COULD GET A GIRLFRIEND FIRST AND OF COURSE I WON THEN WE STARTED GOING ON DOUBLE DATES AND STUFF TO TRY AND GET HER SITTER TO LIKE HIM THEN SHE THOUGHT I WAS GAY AND JUST WANTED THE MASTER TO MYSELF DO I PROVED TO HER THAT I WAS NOT AND SHE FELL PREGNANT AND BASICALLY FROM THEN WE KEENED GOING OUT THEN WE BROKE UP ONLY SAW EACH OTHER FOR THE CHILD THEN EVERY TIME WE SAW EACH OTHER WE EM WELL LETS SAY SHE KEEPED GETTING PREGNANT" "YET IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO" "WELL IT WAS YOU NOT ME THEN BUT EM WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY THRID CHILD I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME I THOUGHT THREE CHILDREN WHY ELSE DO YOU MARRY SOMEONE I CLEARLY LOVED HER IF WE HAD KIDS THEN WE ARGUED AND THE RELATIONSHIP JUST KEEPED GETTING WORSE AND ONE DAY WE WHERE IN THE TARDIS AND SHE KEEPED POINTING OUT EVERYTHING THAT WAS WRONG WITH ME AND IT TURNED INTO AN ARGUMENT AND THEN I GOT ANGRY AND I LOST IT I COULD NOT KEEP IT IN FOR ANY LONGER I HIT HER BUT ONLY ONCE AND I NEVER FORGAVE MY SELF FOR IT THEN WE SPLIT UP AND WHEN I WENT BACK FOR THE TIME WAR TO END IT ALL BECAUSE THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TOLD I HAD TO DO I COULD NOT STAND THE SIGHT OF HER BUT I DID NOT WANT HER TO DIE SO WE STARTED TO TALK ONE THING LEAD TO ANOTHER AND SHE MUST HAVE FELL PREGNANT AGAIN BUT IF SHE HAS TOLD ME GALLAFRY WOULD STILL BE HERE AS I WOULD HAVE WORKED OUT A WAY BUT HISTORY WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT" "_DO YOU THINK IF YOU KNEW AND YOU DID SAVE THE TIME LORDS WE WOULD BE MARRIED RIGHT NOW_" "NO I THINK I WOULD HAVE ABOUT A HUNDRED KIDS AND STILL FIGHTING WITH HER OR I WOULD HAVE TO IT TO FAR ONE DAY AND KILLED HER I NEVER HIT HER AGAIN BUT I NEVER WENT NEAR HER JUST IN CASE" "_WOULD YOU EVER HIT ME_" "NEVER I LOVE YOU AND I MARRIED YOU BUT NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD THREE OF MY CHILDREN AND A FOURTH ON THE WAY" "_WOW THATS ALOT OF KIDS HOW MENY DO YOU HAVE_" "TWELVE INCLUDING JENNY FOURTEEN INCLUDING THE TWINS" RIVER STARTS TO CRY SO THE DOCTOR GOES AND HUGS HER "HEY ITS OKAY WE STILL HAVE EACH OTHER AND JASON NOW" JASON COMES BACK "WHAT HAPPENED AND I HEARD THE LAST BIT SO WHO IS JENNY AND THE TWINS" "JENNY IS YOUR YOUNGER SISTER MADE FROM MY DNA AND MINE ONLY SHE PICKED HER OWN NAME AND SHE IS WONDERFUL BUT BORN IN BATTLE AND BORN AN ADULT FULLY GROWN BUT NEVER THE LESS SHE IS YOUR YOUNGER SISTER AND THE TWINS ARE MINE AND RIVER CHILDREN" "BUT RIVER IS NOT A TIMELORD IT WOULD NOT WORK" "I KNOW JASON BUT IT WAS SOMETHING SHE WANTED AND DONT BRING THEM UP UNLESS RIVER SAYS ITS OKAY" "YEAH SURE WHATEVER" "AND RIVER IS HALF TIME LORD HER PARENTS WHERE ON THE TARDIS THROUGH OUT THE PREGNANCY SO SHE DEVELOPED TIME LORD DNA" "SO SHE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT BUT NOW HAD THE CHILDREN IN THE END BECOUSE THATS WHAT HAPPENS" "JASON SHUT UP" "_NO HE IS FINE COME ON LETS GO SEE JIM THE FISH ALL THREE OF US_" "SOUNDS GOOD" THE DOCTOR PUTS THE CLOTHS ON THE RIVER BROUGHT HIM AND THEY GO OUT THE TARDIS.


End file.
